Just Say Yes
by Blithe Novelties
Summary: In 'Total Drama...Crush' Noah and Katie became a couple. Now, a few years after high school graduation, they're still dating. But could that change if a certain question 'pops' up? NxK one-shot sequel to 'TDI: TD...C'


**AN: So instead of writing **_**TDI: Forget-Me-Not**_** as the sequel to **_**TDI: Total Drama…Crush?**_** I decided to write a one shot, as **_FeelingThePullCallYourName_** suggested, because I can't seem to get my original plan in words the way I'd like, so please forgive me, and enjoy this fluffy one-shot sequel!**

**Disclaimer: **_**The Total Drama series **_**belongs to Teletoon, Fresh TV, and Cartoon Network.**

TDI: Just Say Yes:

"What if it's too soon? What if she doesn't love me? What if she says no? Shakespeare, tell me, what am I going to do?" the twenty year old brunette ceased his pacing.

The golden lab looked up, his muzzle flecked with the grey of old age, a bored look on his face. Noah knew immediately what the dog meant-'You're worrying about nothing again. Not love you? _Please. _The girl is just as crazy for you as you are for her'-but that didn't calm the egghead one bit.

He started pacing again; the floor in his room wearing down even more.

"But what am I going to do if she _does_ say no?" Noah whispered, biting his lip.

The thought was too awful for him to think about. Even just knowing that there was one possibility, one tiny chance that Katie could say no was enough to break his heart.

Shaking his head, he began pacing faster; running through what he was going to say once more. On the fifth time through, a loud bark interrupted his thoughts.

"Shakespeare," Noah said, turning to face the dog, "leave me be for a bit. I'm trying to figure out exactly what I'm going to-" he stopped when his eyes happened to stop on the clock.

"Oh_, great! _I'm late! Wish me luck, Shakespeare!" he called over his shoulder, scrambling out the door.

XxX

"Please let him be here," Katie whispered as she shoved the curtains back to check.

Once more, the driveway was empty; a quick glance at the clock told her that her boyfriend was running late. She sighed and began to pace in front of the windows, constantly stopping to shove the curtains back, hoping that Noah's car would be pulling up; her hopes dashed each time.

'_Maybe he wants to break up with me…'_ Katie thought, tears coming to her eyes, _'Please don't let that be it…'_

The two had become best friends during their junior year, the year Noah had moved to Twig Harbour. They had known each other previously, due to both being on _Total Drama Island,_ and didn't quite get along at first. What sparked their friendship was the fact that Noah had comforted her-when no one else had-after Sadie, Katie's ex-best friend (and all around snob) had humiliated her. Their feelings grew to something much more and were a couple before Christmas of that year. When they returned from winter break, they had discovered that Sadie had been sent to transitional school due to harassment charges; it was a nice surprise to discover that Katie wouldn't have to deal with Sadie's constant torture anymore.

A knock on the door disrupted her memories. Praying that it wasn't just her imagination, she yanked back the curtains and saw, to her relief, that Noah's car was in the driveway.

'_Finally!' _she threw the door open.

"Sorry I'm late…" Noah rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I lost track of time." he avoided her gaze.

"It's alright…"

'_Oh please don't break up with me…'_

XxX

Through the whole date, Noah avoided meeting Katie's eyes. He was afraid of what he would see on her face if he looked. So, instead, he kept his eyes on the movie. He hardly paid attention to even that; he was too busy with his own worries.

'_What if she says no? What if she breaks up with me? What if she thinks it's too soon?'_

When the movie ended, Noah was the first to his feet.

"Well time to get going!" he chuckled nervously, still avoiding looking at her.

He mentally slapped himself, _'Smooth Noah, smooth…she's definitely going to say no now!' _

XxX

"Noah, are you alright?"

"Fine, fine! I'm perfectly fine!" he continued to keep his gaze downward.

"Then why aren't you looking at me? Why have you been avoiding talking to me? Why Noah? _Why?"_

"I-I-I'm sorry. I-"

Katie's heart fell, _'He __**is**__ going to break up with me…'_

"Whatever…let's just go…"

XxX

Katie didn't speak during the whole drive; something that increased Noah's anxiety tenfold.

'_She's going to break up with me, I know she is…' _

When they finally reached Katie's house, she made no word to leave, nor did she say the words Noah had expected to hear. Instead, she turned towards him; her cheeks tearstained.

"Are you going to break up with me?" she whispered.

"What? No! Why would you-"

"You've been acting strange."

"Strange? I haven't been acting strange…" he looked away.

"Then why are you avoiding looking at me?"

"I-I-" he stumbled, unable to come up with anything.

"Noah, _please…"_ her voice cracked on the last word.

"You want to know why I'm acting this way?"

"_Yes,"_ more tears poured down Katie's cheeks.

XxX

"I'm acting this way because of you."

"Because of _me?"_ Katie stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Yes, _you. _I love you Katie," he fumbled through his pocket until he found what he was searching for.

"I love you too," she smiled at him, but he didn't return the grin.

Her smile faded, "What?"

"I love you. I have for quite some time and I always will. Katie, you marry me?" he opened the small black box he had pulled from his pocket.

Inside was a golden ring, with a small diamond perched on top, but Katie paid it no mind. She was staring at Noah, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"_Oh! _Oh, Noah…" she whispered. _"Yes!" _


End file.
